Hikari no Miko
by Et-chan
Summary: Title translation: Priestess of Light/Light's Priestess. Princess Kiku becomes seriously ill and it's up to Ayame and Rikimaru to find the priestess that could save her life. *FINAL CHAPTER UP*
1. Into the Midori Estate

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu. If I did, I would be very rich and I wouldn't be typing this fanfic.  
  
Hikari no Miko  
Chapter 1: Into the Midori Estate  
  
The soft pitter-patter of the rain was steady on the bumpy roof. The roof was a part of the many buildings belonging to the Morimoto estate. Only some knew it as the Morimoto estate, others called it the Midori estate because of the ninja clan that resides there.   
  
Two cryptic figures leaped onto the slippery roof. They quickly advanced down the roof and peered over the edge. They observed the dull movements of a ninja clad in black and pale green. After watching the guard ninja, the shadowy ninjas looked at each other. One held up her blade and watched it gleam beneath the moonlight.  
  
"I'll kill him." Quietly.  
  
"That is unnecessary." Monotonously.  
  
"Are you afraid of a little blood?" Acrimoniously.  
  
"No. But we can't waste time." End of discussion.  
  
Ayame sighed and got up slowly. She didn't wait for her fellow Azuma ninja and began to run across the roof. Rikimaru sped after her and noticed a ninja fall off of the L-shaped building that was near them. He watched her lower her blow gun from her lips. She looked at him."Who's idea was it to make us both go and retrieve the valuables?"  
  
"I believe it was Gohda-sama," replied Rikimaru.  
  
Ayame eyed the sack tied on her belt."Those Midori ninjas must have stolen a lot of Gohda-sama's valuables if he needs both of us to get them back."  
  
Rikimaru said nothing. Ayame turned away from him and jumped onto the L-shaped roof that was adjacent to the roof they were on. Rikimaru followed.  
  
The cognizant ninjas scanned the rainy area. Through their scrutiny, they knew that enemy ninjas guarded all the other roofs. The building that contained Gohda's valuables was west of where the Azuma ninjas stood. There was a possibility that Morimoto Hotsuma, the leader of the Midori clan ninjas, would be in that building as well. Below them, the muddy pathways were infested with the enemy ninjas. It would be easier to travel by roof because the ninjas were not as numerous. But they would have a better chance of being caught because they would have to rush across the slippery roof to slay the enemy.   
  
Rikimaru already had a plan."We should take different ways. We'll meet at the green flag building where the valuables should be."  
  
Before Ayame could respond, Rikimaru hopped off the building and onto the muddy pathways below. She watched him move warily across the filthy mud. Ayame then looked at her destination ahead. She backed up a bit and then broke into a run. When she reached the edge of the building, she leaped onto another one. Then she swiftly slashed the throat of the careless female ninja. The ninja's life diminished and she fell on the murky roof with a soft thud. The bloody luster surrounding the dead enemy ninja shone beneath the cold moonlight.  
  
  
  
Rikimaru waited under a narrow roof near the shut shoji screen belonging to the building sporting the green flag. He could have gone on and retrieved the jewels without his fellow Azuma ninja, but he wanted to wait to make sure she was alright. Near his feet lay the lifeless body of an enemy ninja. The ninja was lying in a pool of his own blood; his throat had been severed by the Izayoi that rested placidly in the scabbard on Rikimaru's back.  
  
He felt someone approaching him and looked up. Ayame landed a foot in front of him. He saw that her blades were heavily stained by the crimson color of blood. He gave her his usual cold stare."Ready?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
Rikimaru slid open the shoji screen door. He entered in a stealthy fashion because he felt the presence of a ninja near them. He pressed his back against the wall and peered beyond the opening. Ayame did the same on the other side. They saw that there were two ninjas guarding a wooden stairway. The Azuma ninjas killed them quickly by stabbing their stomachs. Blood exploded out of their torsos as they collapsed to the ground. Ayame and Rikimaru advanced up the stairs knowing that Gohda-sama's valuables were just beyond the extravagantly colored screen door.  
  
They approached with caution and listened for what was behind the door. Several muffled voices could be heard. Rikimaru slid open the screen a bit to see how many people were there. Four ninjas and a young man that was dressed in a fancy kimono. The young man looked to be about twenty-two, Ayame's age. Behind the young man were piles of coins and jewelry. Gohda-sama's valuables!  
  
"Who's there?" Ayame asked Rikimaru.  
  
"Hotsuma and four ninjas," answered Rikimaru.  
  
"Are you sure it's Morimoto Hotsuma?" interrogated Ayame.  
  
"He's wearing an expensive looking kimono, so it must be him," said Rikimaru.  
  
Suddenly, Rikimaru opened the door completely and entered slowly. Ayame followed close behind. The young man looked at them and frowned. Before he said a word, his ninjas raced towards Ayame and Rikimaru, their weapons were ardently waiting to slice into ninja flesh. Ayame and Rikimaru killed them quickly with swift moves and even faster attacks. Then they sauntered towards the young man. The young man smirked."Ah, you must be Gohda's rats."  
  
"Give us the valuables, Hotsuma," Ayame said sternly.  
  
"I'm not Hotsuma, I'm his son. I am Morimoto Kenji," declared the young man proudly.  
  
Kenji unsheathed his sword and taunted at them. He must have been a very good swordsman or a very foolish one to want to fight against two Azuma ninjas. The two ninjas looked at each other. Then they looked back at Kenji, murderous looks were in their eyes. He laughed uneasily."Two against one? That isn't fair. If you rats had any decency, one of you would fight me one-on-one."  
  
"Let me handle this," Rikimaru said to Ayame. She was about to protest but he had already begun to advance on Kenji.  
  
Kenji raised his sword above his head and ran at Rikimaru. Rikimaru was ready and stabbed Kenji's torso before the sword was brought down on his silver haired head. Kenji dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He looked up at Rikimaru and uttered one word: "Damn."  
  
Then he fell face down. He was dead. Rikimaru shook his head, he knew that Kenji was a little too fervent to fight him.   
  
Ayame passed Kenji's dead body and took the sack off her belt. She began to scoop handfuls of the coins and jewelry into the sack. Rikimaru's bag was almost full.  
  
When all of the precious valuables were in the sacks, the two ninjas left the estate as silently as they had entered.  
It was near twilight when Ayame and Rikimaru entered the room where they usually met with Gohda. Ayame dropped her sack when she saw who stood with Gohda and Counsel Sekiya. She knew the familiar bald head and grim look of Fujioka Tesshu, the isha by day and the hired assassin by night.  
  
"Why is that creep here?" she asked.  
  
Gohda-sama's face was full of langour as he looked at Ayame."Do you know Fujioka-san?"  
  
"Yes, she does," said Tesshu.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" she asked again in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Kiku-hime has caught a serious illness. Gohda-sama invited me here to help her, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for the young girl. This illness is beyond my knowledge. It has already taken the lives of my other patients," explained Tesshu.  
  
Ayame stared at him, baffled.  
  
  
(Author's Note: For all of you who don't know much Japanese, sama is Lord/Lady, san is Mr./Ms./Mrs., hime is princess, and isha is doctor. Well, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. This is my first Tenchu fanfic so be nice in your review. So, should I continue?) 


	2. Mirei

Hikari no Miko  
Chapter 2: Mirei  
  
Ayame rushed to Kiku-hime's room with Rikimaru, Tesshu, Gohda, and Sekiya close behind. Ayame ripped open the screen door and stopped. Kiku was lying on a tatami sleeping mat. Her face was as lurid as a ghost and her eyes were red with fever. The rapid developement of the symptoms belonging to the illness were astonishing. When Kiku saw Ayame, she smiled. Ayame slowly sauntered towards the girl and knelt down. She reached for the hime's frail hand. Suddenly, she felt a muscular arm grip her bare stomach and pull her away from Kiku. Ayame turned and noticed that it was Tesshu who had pulled her back.  
  
"No, do not touch her," said the isha,"You might catch the blight."  
  
She ignored Tesshu's warning and crawled close to Kiku again. This time, she did not reach for the girl's hand.  
  
"Ayame? Am I going to get better?" asked Kiku.  
  
Ayame smiled."Of course you will."  
  
Kiku grinned at her and suddenly began to cough violently. Her coughing fit frightened everyone in the room but Tesshu. Ayame frowned at the sight of the girl coughing. Then she averted her attention to Tesshu."How can I help Kiku?"  
  
"Well, there is a very skilled miko who could be able to help Kiku-hime," replied the grim-faced Tesshu.  
  
"Where can we find this miko?" questioned the weary sama who was Kiku's father.   
  
"She lives in Ronin Village. Her home is near the red house of the late sage Zennosuke. But if you wish to find her, it would be best to find her before the Midori Clan Ninjas do," explained Tesshu.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Ayame. Her brows were knitted with confusion.  
  
Tesshu crossed his arms and continued."They've been asking for the miko for several days now. They would not tell anyone why they were looking for her."  
  
Ayame brooded as silence suffused the room. No one spoke for a bit; it seemed everyone else was deep in thought too. Ayame shattered the silence with her valorous voice."I am going to Ronin Village to look for this skilled miko."  
  
"You should wait for tonight, it is dawn now," interjected Rikimaru.  
  
Ayame rose off of the clean wood floor and met Rikimaru's cold gaze with a glare. She didn't want to wait for tonight, she wanted to find the miko now. She couldn't endure seeing Kiku's pain, it pierced her heart like a poisoned blade. But Ayame could already feel the weariness of being out on a mission all night creeping up on her like a stealthy ninja.  
When the day had left and the night had arrived, Ayame stepped out of Gohda Castle and onto the dusty street. The weather was fair and pleasant, just what she had wanted for her rendezvous. A cool zephyr brushed her face and left as soon as it had come.   
  
She slid her two blades out of their scabbards and gripped them loosely in her gloved palms. She checked her ninja inventory over again, making sure she had what she needed. Grappling hook, three blow gun shots, five shurikens, one super shuriken, two caltrops, and one health potion.   
  
Ayame turned her head swiftly when she felt someone lurk behind her. It was her fellow Azuma ninja, Rikimaru. She gave him a baffled look."What do you want?"  
  
"Gohda-sama wanted me to go with you," he lied abruptly.   
  
She sighed."Fine, just don't slow me down."  
The cryptic ninjas entered Ronin Village quietly and quickly ran behind a house. They saw that a young woman was standing near the entrance. She was unarmed but the ninjas didn't want to be noticed by her. And they didn't want to kill an innocent young woman.  
  
Ayame and Rikimaru observed that tonight was a different night. The rain had stopped and the weather was as fine as it was near Gohda-sama's castle. They also perceived that Ronin Village was even more heavily guarded than usual. Not guarded by its residents but by the Midori Clan Ninjas. One was standing right above them on the rugged roof.  
  
Ayame was the first to act. She grasped onto the edge of the roof and watched the male ninja. He was peering over the edge of the roof on the other side. His back was turned to her and he seemed to not have a clue she was hanging on the roof. She pulled herself up on the roof and approached him silently. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to get free but it was too late. She took her arms off his neck and in a flash, slashed his throat with her two blades. The Midori ninja's body sank down on the bumpy roof, his neck was crimson with blood. Ayame turned her body in a rain dance motion and twirled her blades in a skilled fashion. Rikimaru was on the roof too, watching her with his monotonous stare.   
  
"What is it?" she snarled when she saw that he was staring at her.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go," he said. Rikimaru turned and ran to the Western edge of the roof. He leaped onto another roof and exterminated the ninja on it. Blood dripped down the roof like oil.  
With all the enemy ninjas in the vicinity dead, Ayame and Rikimaru started towards the house the miko would be in. Their ki sensed that someone or some people were inside. Before Rikimaru could even put his hands on the screen door, Ayame slid it open.   
  
A blur of white and red robes greeted them. The miko seemed to have been sitting down with her back to the door but stood when she heard it slide open. The miko stood with a paper seal or scripture ready between her right index finger and middle finger. Around the miko were three frozen Midori ninjas; they sported scriptures on their foreheads.  
  
The miko was as lovely as the beautifully written calligraphy on her scripture. She looked to be as old as Ayame. Her dark hair was as black as a raven's feathers and her eyes were almost as dark. Her eyes were accented with a reddish-pink eye shadow on her eye lids. Her nose was perfectly pointed and looked appropriate on her attractively pale face. The miko's lips were not full or thin, but medium sized.  
  
She seemed a bit baffled when she looked at the two Azuma ninjas. She lowered her scripture and knitted her brows."You don't look like the other ninjas...who are you two?"  
  
"There's really no time to explain. We need your help," Ayame said grimly.  
  
"My help?" the miko said sounding confused,"But first tell me who you are."  
  
"We are the Azuma ninjas. I am Rikimaru," replied Rikimaru.  
  
"And I am Ayame," said Ayame. Her voice was full of irritation.  
  
The miko smiled."Ah, you must be Gohda-sama's ninjas. My name is Morimoto Mirei. Why do you need my help?"  
  
"Gohda-sama's daughter, Kiku-hime, is very ill. An isha called Fujioka Tesshu recommended you to us," replied Ayame.  
  
Mirei gasped."She's very ill? Then she might have..the black blight..."  
  
The ninjas looked at Mirei, puzzled.  
  
"It's an illness that is spreading across Gohda Realm. Almost everyone who caught it died, or so they say," Mirei explained.  
  
Ayame stared at the clean wooden floor. It took her a while to fathom Mirei's last sentence. She would not let Kiku die like this.  
  
"Strangely, no one here in Ronin Village has caught it. It probably didn't get here yet," said Mirei.  
  
"We should go now. The binding spell on these Midori ninjas will wear off in a little while," continued Mirei. Ayame and Rikimaru wasted no time in leaving. Ayame slid open the door and stepped outside into the shadowy night. Rikimaru silently followed. Mirei sighed and looked around her home. She picked up the scriptures she had finished and neatly stuffed them inside her white and red miko robes. She checked her medicine inventory and found the right herbs she needed. She placed them in her robes too. Then she accompanied the ninjas outside.  
(Author's Note: I was just wondering... do any of the Japanese words annoy ya'll? Should I change them to English? Oh, and thanks for the reviews ya'll, I really appreciate them.) 


	3. A Long Night

Hikari no Miko  
Chapter 3: A Long Night  
  
Mirei slowly opened the screen door leading to Kiku's room. She approached the slumbering girl deliberately. She knelt down gracefully and put a slender hand to the girl's forehead. She took her hand away and frowned; her frown wrinkled her pretty face slightly. She looked at Gohda-sama who was standing near the entrance of the room with other concerned looking people.  
  
"How long has she been sick?" asked the miko.  
  
"Two days," whispered Gohda. His looked as if he were going to fall asleep at any given time.  
  
"Hmm...these symptoms are just the beginning. They will get worse tomorrow," said Mirei.  
  
"Then stop talking about it and do something that will make it cease!" boomed Ayame.  
  
Kiku began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at the unfamiliar face of Mirei.   
  
Mirei complied to Ayame's violent suggestion and looked at the dour-faced Tesshu."Tesshu-san, please get me some towels."  
  
Then she turned to Rikimaru."Riki-san, boil some water and get me a basin of cold water."  
  
Lastly, she looked at Ayame."Aya-san, get some mugs and a whisk to mix tea."  
  
Ayame gave Mirei a venomous look because of the nickname the miko gave her. Then the assassin/isha and the two Azuma ninjas left the room to get the things that Mirei told them to get.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayame, Rikimaru, and Tesshu entered Kiku's room with the items Mirei told them to get. Kiku was wide awake and seemed to be cheerful. Gohda-sama and Counsel Sekiya looked very sleepy. They were so worried about Kiku that they barely slept.  
  
Mirei greeted them with a suave smile and set the items on the floor near Kiku's sleeping mat.   
  
"It's best if all of you stay away from the hime so you won't catch the illness," Mirei said hurriedly. She politely shoved everyone out of the room and slid the door shut.   
  
Gohda-sama looked around at the people standing outside of his daughter's room."Well, I'm going to sleep. You should all be doing the same too."  
  
Gohda-sama sauntered down the corridor and disappeared. Counsel Sekiya also went down the corridor but turned to the left where his room was.   
  
"I am going home. Good night to both of you," Tesshu said to Ayame and Rikimaru. With Tesshu gone, the two Azuma ninjas were left alone.   
  
"Do you think Kiku will be alright?" Ayame whispered to Rikimaru.   
  
Rikimaru could hear the conspicuous solicitude in Ayame's voice. He could see the concern pulsing in her beautiful brown eyes. He did not want to see her unhappy.  
  
"I am sure that Kiku will be fine under the care of Mirei," Rikimaru said in a reassuring voice.  
  
His answer didn't change Ayame's worried face. He wanted to do more to console her but he noticed the door to Kiku's room slide open. The miko, Mirei, gracefully stepped out of the room and closed the door. She seemed a bit confused.  
  
"She drank the tea I gave her and...and it didn't really help," said Mirei.  
  
"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this...but it's probably the only way to save the girl," Mirei muttered under her breath hoping that the ninjas did not hear her. But they did hear.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ayame.  
  
Mirei dodged Ayame's question and pretended she didn't hear the ninja."Everyone should stay away from the hime until I say so. I already explained this to Gohda-sama and Sekiya-san."  
  
"Will the illness wear off?" interrogated Rikimaru.  
  
Mirei sighed. She would have to tell them."No, unfortunately. The only way to help her is to obtain a certain medicinal herb."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?!" shouted Ayame.  
  
"I..I didn't think it would be this bad," lied Mirei.  
  
"Where can we find this herb?" asked Rikimaru.  
  
"Midori Estate," squeaked Mirei.   
  
The Azuma ninjas looked at each other. They did not want to return to that heavily guarded estate. It took wary steps and patience to retrieve Gohda's valuables. But they knew they would take the same meticulous steps to save Kiku-hime's life.  
  
Mirei summoned her courage from the bottom of her heart. She clenched it like a predator with the prey in its mouth."I know where the herb is kept. I used to tend to it, but that was a long time ago. I could go with you two."  
  
The ninjas looked a bit baffled.  
  
"Morimoto Hotsuma is my uncle. I used to live in his horrid estate. I do not wish to go back there but I know you need my help," explained Mirei. Her dark eyes were brimming with tears.   
  
Rikimaru's callous face softened when he saw her tears. Ayame's usual arrogance faded and turned into concerned pity. The Azuma ninjas watched each other, searching for answers in the others' eyes. Finally, one of them spoke.  
  
"We shall go to the Midori Estate tomorrow night," declared Rikimaru.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayame sat in her room with her ninja weapons near her. Darkness had suffused most of the room; the orange glow of the lamp only shone close to her. She was sitting near the large window with one of her blades in her hands. She was sharpening the blade on a smooth stone with care. She had already sharpened four long shurikens and her other blade to pass the time. When she was satisfied with the sharpness of the blade, she nimbly whirled it on her fingers.   
  
She picked up the twin of the blade in her hand. She got up and slipped them in their scabbards that were in her back pocket. Ayame knew not to go anywhere without her precious blades, even in Gohda's castle. She quietly opened the screen door of her room and walked out.  
  
She crept to the right side of the corridor. She looked around warily. She saw no one and her ki could sense no one. Then, Ayame deliberately sauntered down the corridor.   
  
Ayame quickly reached her destination, Kiku's room. She didn't care what Mirei said about staying away. She wanted to visit Kiku; she knew the girl was probably lonely because the miko isolated her from her loved ones. Before she opened the screen door, she suddenly felt the presence of life. And it was very close. Her heart beat raced as she turned to see who it was.  
  
She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip when she saw who it was. Half cloaked in darkness was her fellow Azuma ninja, Rikimaru. He stepped out of the shadows and into the opaque light that Ayame stood in. The look on his face seemed to be very vague and not easily fathomed.   
  
"You know you are not supposed to see the hime," he said, staring at her with cold black eyes.  
  
She didn't reply to his comment. She stared passed him into the shadows as if her brown eyes were searching for something.   
  
Then she finally spoke in an arrogant tone."So what?"  
  
Ayame could tell that Rikimaru frowned under the black cloth that covered his mouth and nose. He approached her with friendly steps.  
  
"Ayame, you might catch the blight. I wouldn't want that to happen to you," he answered.   
  
Ayame backed up against Kiku's door nervously because Rikimaru was considerably close to her. She watched him cynically. She obviously didn't trust him very much. He was gone for such a long time, and she thought that he had died. It surprised her that he survived by going into the portal that Mei-Oh fled to. Eventhough they had known each other when Ayame was 14 and Rikimaru was 17, he felt distant to her, like she stood before a stranger. They had gone through so much with the fight against the evil Tenrai; but she still didn't really know how to act around Rikimaru.  
  
"You sound just like that damn miko," said Ayame, with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Then her hand reached to open the screen door, but was thwarted by Rikimaru.  
  
"Please, Ayame. Don't disobey Mirei," said Rikimaru. He set his hand on her hand that was trying to open the door.   
  
Warmth filled Ayame's hand. She gazed at Rikimaru dreamily.  
  
"Riki-san's right, you shouldn't try to see Kiku now," said a graceful voice.  
  
Ayame and Rikimaru hastily let go of each other's hands. They turned to meet the pretty gaze of Mirei the miko. It seemed that Mirei had recovered from reminiscing about the old times in Morimoto Hotsuma's estate.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" asked Ayame, her cheeks had hints of red in them.  
  
"Not too long," said Mirei with a smirk,"I have a question...are you two lovers?"  
  
"No!" exclaimed the two ninjas in unison.  
  
"Who would love Rikimaru? He's too ugly to be loved," teased Ayame.  
  
"And who would love you?" countered Rikimaru,"You're too mean, Ayame."  
  
Mirei giggled as the ninjas exchanged scowls.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayame was once again backed up against the wall near the window in her room where she sharpened her weapons. The orange glow in her room was still there and the sharpened weapons remained just where she had placed them 20 minutes before. She looked around at the people in her room. Rikimaru sat across from her sharpening his Izayoi and other numerous weapons. Mirei sat to her right; the miko was painting sacred symbols on her blank paper seals. They had all insisted on staying in Ayame's room for the night just in case she decided to try and go see Kiku again.  
  
"If you aren't lovers, then what kind of relationship do you two have?" inquired Mirei with her eyes on her scripture.  
  
"We are just partners. Nothing more than that," replied Ayame in an irritated voice.  
  
"Oh, I see. So how long have you been partners?" asked Mirei.  
  
"A long time," Rikimaru said brusquely. He was focusing more on sharpening the Izayoi then answering Mirei's annoying questions.  
  
"A long time?" said Mirei,"So how old are you, Aya-san?"  
  
"I am 22," replied Ayame.  
  
Mirei smiled at her."I'm 21. What about you, Riki-san?"  
  
"26," said Rikimaru.  
  
She nodded but it seemed he didn't really notice.  
  
Ayame wanted to ask Mirei questions, but Mirei might not want to answer her questions. She wanted to ask Mirei about her uncle, Hotsuma. And why she didn't want to go back to the Midori Estate. She admired the miko's courage for offering to help them find the herb that would save Kiku's life.   
  
Ayame's curiousity got the better of her and she could not stop herself from asking the miko the dreaded questions."Mirei, why did live with your uncle?"  
  
Mirei stopped painting and looked at the ninja girl with morose eyes."My parents died from a similar illness that Kiku has. Uncle Hotsuma gladly took me in because he knew my mother taught me a lot about medicine. He said I would be a great asset to him. I used to treat all of his ninjas' wounds but they weren't very nice people. I hated living there because the ninjas would...they would..."  
  
Mirei's voice died away as she struggled to contain her tears. One tear ran down her cheek and splashed onto her scripture. Rikimaru stopped sharpening weapons and watched Mirei cry. Ayame felt bad for asking her an emotional question. She wanted to do something, anything to make the miko stop crying.   
  
"You don't have to tell us what they did to you. I'm sorry I ever asked that question," said Ayame in a rueful voice.  
  
"That's all right, Aya-san. I understand that you wanted to know somethings about me," Mirei said. She brushed away her tears, feeling unabashed that the ninjas watched her. She was used to crying in front of people. 


	4. Back to the Green Hell

Hikari no Miko  
Chapter 4: Back to the Green Hell  
  
Mirei watched the lurid face of Kiku-hime with worried eyes. She wished there was another way to save the girl. She did not wish to go back to the Green Hell that was Midori Estate. She would rather throw her body into a pool of hungry sharks than relive the horrors she had fled.   
  
A soft tap sounded on the screen door twice. Mirei switched her attention to the door. Is it time already? she thought. She wanted to prolong the placid moment of sitting near the sick girl for as long as she could. It isn't too late to back out now, she pondered. The miko shook her pretty head and shut that thought out of her mind. She had to help the ninjas; she wanted to save Gohda's daughter. While she brooded, she didn't even notice the vociferous taps on the door or Kiku staring at her.  
  
"Mirei-san, someone's knocking on the door," said Kiku. The hime suddenly began to cough violently sending flecks of blood on her sheets.   
  
Mirei's face was expressionless as she watched the girl cough. She had seen this before, it didn't disgust her but it did worry her.  
  
"Kiku-chan, please continue to drink the tea I made for you," said Mirei. Kiku nodded while the miko rose and answered the door. It was a very angry looking Ayame, and behind her was the silent Rikimaru.  
  
"Are you deaf?!" exclaimed Ayame,"I've been knocking on this door for a while now."  
  
Mirei gave her a pleasant smile."Oh, well I was just making sure Kiku-chan was all right."  
  
Ayame ignored Mirei and grinned at Kiku. Kiku seemed to be very happy to see her.   
  
Rikimaru pulled the women away from the door."Let's go."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Why must you wear such bright colors?!" Ayame asked the miko. Mirei glowered at the ninja."I am a miko. So I must wear white and red."  
  
Ayame knew that of course. But it was unnecessary to wear miko robes when trying to do something stealthy. Mirei had her values, and wearing miko robes was one of them. Ayame and Rikimaru were better prepared because they wore clothes that were dark colors such as black, gray, and brown.  
  
They had scrambled over the tall walls surrounding the Midori Estate. Mirei wasn't as agile as the ninjas so overcoming the wall took some time. The miko insisted that they use the front gate but the ninjas looked at her like she was demented. Two enemy ninjas guarded the front gate, which Mirei did not know because she didn't have a keen sense of sight like the Azuma Ninjas.  
  
Ayame gazed about her for any enemies. Through her scrutiny, she saw that the place was once again enemy infested. She also sensed a ninja above her on the rooftop. She leaned against the cool wood of the building in front of her and looked around at her accomplices. Then she shut her pretty eyes and sighed.  
  
"We should use the buildings," she said.  
  
"But..." whispered Mirei.  
  
"But what?!" snapped Ayame. She opened her eyes to glare at the miko.  
  
"I'm...afraid of heights," stammered Mirei.  
  
"Then you shouldn't be here. You should have just stayed at Gohda-sama's castle," Ayame said callously.  
  
Rikimaru was more sympathetic. "Then we must take the dangerous way. We shall get to the herbs by going through this maze."  
  
Ayame did not really care. She was up for the challenge.   
  
Mirei grinned uneasily."All right. Follow me."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirei certainly knew her way around the estate. She remembered all the buildings and what was contained in them. She said that the estate was even more heavily guarded than before. When she had lived there long ago, there weren't as many ninjas.   
  
Ayame and Rikimaru took turns killing the numerous guards they came across. Ayame's kills were more glamorous than Rikimaru's because it seemed Rikimaru just wanted to get this mission over with.   
  
Before Mirei could turn the corner, Rikimaru stopped her and peered at the enemies standing near the fire in the clearing. There were two female ninjas and three male ninjas. They all wore the pale green colors of the Midori Ninjas; but they didn't have the same outfits. Rikimaru looked at Ayame and touched his cloth covered lips. She shook her head at him telling him that all her blow gun shots were spent. So he looked back at the enemies and brooded for a bit. Even if they killed one stealthily, the other ninjas would spot them and then it would be the end. Their main priority was to protect Mirei, and he knew mikos couldn't fight professional ninjas.  
  
"We will have to walk on the roof instead of going that way," said Rikimaru. Mirei gulped nervously and nodded while Ayame got her grappling hook ready.  
  
Ayame grappled up on the roof easily. When on top of the roof, she swiftly killed the ninja guarding it. Then she held out a hand for Mirei since two people can't use a grappling hook simultaneously. Mirei jumped a little and gripped Ayame's hand which almost sent the Azuma Ninja flying of the roof. With the support of Rikimaru, Ayame helped Mirei on the roof. Then Rikimaru grappled onto the roof.  
  
The L-shaped building had a really senile roof that was bumpy and hard to walk on. They knew if they tumbled off of the roof, they would probably smash into an enemy ninja or break their necks. They moved on stoically across the building, Mirei said that the building holding the medicinal herbs was near the one they stood on.  
  
While walking on the flimsy roof, Mirei detected that the nauseating reek of blood was stronger. Rikimaru had his Izayoi sheathed and Ayame had her blades in her hands. Mirei saw that Ayame's blades were covered in blood. She wished she weren't so close to those wretched blades because the smell really bothered her.   
  
When Mirei could not stand the smell, she ran down the roof in a clumsy fashion. When she got to the edge, she vomitted. Pale and lumpy orange liquid splashed onto an enemy ninja. They yelled and alerted their companions. The other ninjas looked up at the roof and yelled too.   
  
"DAMN YOU!" Ayame screamed at the miko. Her pale face was livid and she looked as if she would kill Mirei. But to her surprise, the miko slowly toppled off of the roof falling on an unwary ninja. The ninja fell to the ground with Mirei on top of them.  
  
Rikimaru leaped off of the building to rescue Mirei. Ayame followed him to help.   
  
There were even more enemy ninjas now. The vomit-stained ninja lunged at Rikimaru with a short sword. The Azuma Ninja kicked him down and sliced his throat. Meanwhile, Ayame was fighting several female ninjas that had encircled Mirei.   
  
Ayame slashed at one ninja and cut her torso. Blood sprayed out of the green outfit which sent the ninja reeling to the ground. Suddenly, a blade pierced deep into Ayame's back. She screamed in pain and dropped both of her blades. They clanged to the ground worthlessly. Ayame fell to the grassy ground and heard someone yell. It sounded like Rikimaru. Then everything went as black and as silent as death.  
(Author's Note: Gee. I wonder if anyone else is reading this fanfic other than YOU, Lynn. Thanks anyways.) 


	5. The Peaceful Dead

Hikari no Miko  
Chapter 5: The Peaceful Dead  
  
Mirei lay on the floor of the decrepit house in the dreaded cemetary. Her bloody wrists were tied behind her back with a thick rope. The miko's robes were a bit torned because of the beatings she recieved from the Midori Ninjas that worked for her uncle, Morimoto Hotsuma. Her face was almost covered in a mask of blood, only the trails of her melancholic tears and sweat cleaned some of the blood off.   
  
While lying there, she brooded about a lot of things. She wondered what happened to her friends, the Azuma Ninjas. The last thing she saw before passing out was Ayame getting struck down by the sword of a kunoichi or female ninja. She was ashamed of the fact that she vomitted because of the copper smell of blood. Mirei knew there was probably no hope for poor Kiku-hime to survive. But she had to try to get back to Gohda Castle.  
  
Mirei writhed and twisted to try to free herself. She fought against the drunken laughter of the ninjas outside of the house, the unbearable heat of the afternoon, the bloody results of her torture, and the detrimental ropes that enslaved her to Hotsuma and the Midori ninjas. She gave up when she could not endure the pain anymore. She slammed the side of her head onto the dusty floor in agony. There was no way to escape, the ropes were tied too tight. Mirei then wearily scanned the area around her. Maybe there was something that could cut the rope...  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
When dusk had arrived in Gohda Realm, Ayame slowly woke up. She looked around her and saw that she was in her room in Gohda-sama's castle, lying in her own bed. She lifted a sore arm to her head and noticed that her short hair was no longer up in a flare. She also saw that bandages were neatly tied around her chest; her short sleeveless top lay next to her tatami sleeping mat. Her thick sandals and her blades were there too. Her blades were in their scabbards looking as innocent as mockingbirds. Her thighs did not feel nude, so she was still wearing her baggy black knee-length pants. The black cloth that was usually wrapped around her ankles weren't there.  
  
She stopped her scrutiny and looked up at the opening screen door. Rikimaru entered and quietly shut the door behind him. He had a shuriken and a piece of paper in his right hand. The mysterious black cloth that usually covered his mouth and nose hung loosely around his neck revealing his handsome face. He smiled at her."How do you feel?"  
  
She didn't smile back."Did you--?"  
  
"Yes," He interrupted,"I put the bandages on you. But don't think I..."  
  
"Oh no. I know you wouldn't do that," she said sarcastically.   
  
He sat down on the floor near her sleeping mat and gazed at her. She met his gaze with an angry one."So what happened to Mirei?"  
  
"She was captured and is now being held in the Cemetary according to this paper," said Rikimaru setting the paper and the shuriken on the floor just half an inch away from Ayame's sleeping mat.  
  
"Why didn't you save her?! Why did you let them take her?! Do you know what this means?!" screamed Ayame. Then she began to hit Rikimaru's chest with clenched fists. Her fists deliberately stopped and she slowly fell into his warm embrace. She buried her head into his hard chest, finally letting her emotions free. She had always hidden her love for her fellow Azuma ninja with an acriminous mask, hoping that he would never suspect her true feelings for him. But now, she wanted him to know that she loved him with all her heart.  
  
"Why did you have to save me?" she whispered while listening to his steady heart-beat.  
  
He gently caressed her lower back with his fingers while hugging her."You know I could never leave you to die."  
  
"Rikimaru, you should have thought about Kiku first. She needs Mirei," said Ayame. She then hugged Rikimaru's waist even tighter; she wished she could sit in her room and hug the man she loved until the end of time. But Ayame knew there were people who needed her help.  
  
She got away from Rikimaru's warmth and began to get her clothes and accessories on. She did not even bother to put her hair back up. Then she sauntered towards two glowing blades at the other side of the room. When she touched them, their great spiritual power overwhelmed her. Ayame quickly slid them away in the scabbards of her usual blades.   
  
"Ayame, you're not well enough. You should rest," protested Rikimaru who stood up too.  
  
"I don't want Kiku to die," Ayame said grimly. With that said, she rushed to the large window in her room and leaped out.   
  
Rikimaru tied the black cloth on his neck around his mouth and nose. Then he followed Ayame out the window.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The dark night had replaced the orange glow of dusk when Ayame had reached the Cemetary. She unsheathed Kasumi and Shizuku, the glowing blades that use life to kill the undead. When she touched the cryptic blades, langour bombarded her injured body. She felt weak but she took her mind off her weariness when she sensed someone nearby.  
  
She stealthily headed towards a thick tree and a dim latern. While hiding behind the colossal form of the tree, Ayame peered at her target. It was some sort of undead. The undead was short and imp-looking. It moved in a demented way: sending its arm up in the air while walking clumsily. When the undead eventually turned its back on her, she wasted no time in eliminating it.   
  
She felt Kasumi and Shizuku shake with glee when she killed the undead. The blades feasted on its life and gave Ayame new strength. Energy rushed back into her weary body as she catapulted herself off of the elevated land and onto another undead near secluded trees. It reeked of dried blood and rotting flesh; flies endlessly buzzed around its skeletal body. She nimbly twisted its head around with her legs, breaking the skeletal undead's frail neck. Her glowing blades once again shook with joy and her life was renewed.  
  
Ayame's ki suddenly became alert. She turned towards the tavern and saw two Midori ninjas coming at her. She slashed the first one that reached her in the stomach and sent him backwards. She quickly kicked the next ninja in the ankles causing him to trip. She did not have time for two-on-one confrontations so she sped away from them, leaving a trail of sharp caltrops.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The confrontations with the enemy ninjas seemed inevitable to Ayame. She wondered if she really was that reckless while she cut down a kunoichi with fast combos. She heard a couple of ninjas behind her shriek in pain. She turned abruptly and saw that Rikimaru had killed them.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked as Ayame flung her arms around him.   
  
"I'm fine. We should hurry to the house, that's probably where they have Mirei captive," Ayame replied while letting him go.  
  
Suddenly, a piece of paper was thrusted onto the forehead of an enemy ninja who was trying to get back up. The ninja lay immobile on the dead grass. The Azuma ninjas quickly let go of each other and averted their attention to the person who had emerged from the shadows of a tree.  
  
"Mirei!" exclaimed the ninjas in unison.  
  
The disgruntled, hideous, and scarred miko that was once the flawless Mirei grinned at Ayame and Rikimaru. She slowly got up on her feet, supported by a spear.   
  
"Can one of you cut these ropes off me?" Mirei whispered hoarsely. The ropes tied around separately on her wrists were stained with dark red like some of her hands.  
  
Rikimaru was quick to comply and gently took her hands in his. He sliced the ropes with the Muramasa, another glimmering weapon that used life to kill the undead. Mirei did the rest by peeling the cut ropes off. Her blood was like glue, causing the ropes to stick onto her skin. She then ripped some of the dirty white sleeves attached to her robes. The miko loosely wrapped the rags around her wrists to cover the wounds and to ease the pain.  
  
"I got away from them by using this spear to cut the ropes apart," explained Mirei indicating to the spear she held in her right hand,"And we can go back to Gohda-sama's castle, I managed to obtain some of the herbs I needed."  
  
Her ugly fingers went into the front of her robes, she pulled out a medium sized pouch. She loosened it and showed them the thick, verdant herb.   
  
But before anyone could move, a raucous voice shook the placid silence of the Cemetary."Stay where you are!"  
  
Ayame, Rikimaru, and Mirei swerved around to the challenger. An old, but burly man stood before them with numerous Midori ninjas. His hair was black with streaks of white and gray in it. The man wore fancy pale green robes with a pattern of white bamboo sticks on it. The sword he held loosely to his side had a richly decorated hilt, it also had an aura of power surrounding it.  
  
Mirei gasped."Uncle Hotsuma?!"  
  
Morimoto Hotsuma, the leader of the Midori, laughed cruelly."Come back to us, Mirei, and we won't hurt your little Azuma friends."  
  
Ayame glared at Hotsuma with her violently pretty eyes."Hey old man! Aren't you a little too old to be craving for young women like Mirei?"  
  
Hotsuma's face filled with hot embarrassment at Ayame's rude comment. He roared like a wild man and held his sword high. He responded by charging straight at the beautiful Azuma ninja. The other ninjas at his side did the same.  
  
Ayame blocked Hotsuma's quick attack with both Kasumi and Shizuku. Their weapons clashed like thunder through out the night. Before Ayame could recoil, Hotsuma shoved her roughly to the ground. She fell down and rolled back in time to dodge Hotsuma's next attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Rikimaru and Mirei were fighting the Midori ninjas. When Mirei blocked an attack, the spear she held was cut in half. She tossed down both pieces of the futile weapon and took some scriptures out of her robes. She dashed to two ninjas and stuck the sacred papers on their foreheads, causing them to freeze.   
  
Rikimaru slashed away three ninjas with his powerful sword. He felt his life replenish when Muramasa was satisfied with the new lives taken. He looked over at Mirei and noticed that she had not killed any of her opponents, but she did leave them magically frozen.  
  
When he looked at Ayame, he frowned because he saw that she was having some trouble with her opponent. Hotsuma was slow but very strong, most of his attacks knocked her off her feet. Ayame's quickness helped her a little, but her attacks were too weak and could not compete with the old man's defense.   
  
To aid Ayame, Rikimaru sprinted towards Hotsuma and tried to get him with a lunging attack. The old man was too aware and dodged it by side-stepping. But he was not fast enough to parry Mirei.   
  
The miko was behind him and she kicked him between the legs. The top part of her foot collided with his groin, which made him scream and crumble to his knees. While Hotsuma was trying to recover from the strange attack, Rikimaru cut him twice across the torso. Blood stained the old man's pretty robes and hands. Ayame finished him by round-house kicking his neck down and striking his neck with one of her cryptic blades. The old man's head fell off savagely and his body followed it slowly to the blood-littered ground.  
  
Mirei stared at the dead body in disbelief. She then stared around her at the living and the dead that inhabited the callous Cemetary. Her knees gave up on her and she fell to the ground feeling week and glad. Her nightmares were finally over.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
When Mirei had returned to her patient, she wasn't even concerned about her own wounds. She immediately made tea using the herbs for Kiku-hime. Kiku was too weak to move on her own but they all managed to help her sit up. The tea was very sedative and caused the young girl to fall asleep. But Mirei was glad that the hectic coughing ceased.  
  
Mirei, Ayame, and Rikimaru left Kiku's room so they wouldn't disturb her much needed rest. Mirei looked around at her companions and smiled."I think I have enough of the herb to help the other people afflicted with the illness. I'm sure Fujioka Tesshu is having lots of trouble with all of the patients."  
  
"Mirei, thank you. You saved Kiku's life," said Ayame quietly.  
  
"It really wasn't me, the medicinal herbs saved the hime," Mirei said modestly. After that she bade them farewell and sauntered down the dim corridor. Each of her passing steps seemed to grow faint and distant, almost as if they would never see the kind miko again.  
  
THE END  
  
(Author's Note: I bet everyone who's readin' this right now is going,"Yay! The story's over!" Well, I really enjoyed making this story cuz it was a bit out of the ordinary for me. I don't usually make serious stories. When I saw the reviews for Chapter 4, I was really surprised. I guess you were right, Lynn, and thanks for your support. Oh, and thank you to the other people who reviewed the story, I shouldn't have thought that people weren't reading it.) 


End file.
